Trigon's Return
by Chocolatechen
Summary: Even after Trigon was banished from Earth, Raven could feel him trying to contact her through her dreams. What will she do? (Robin X Raven) Rated T because of some blood, romance, death, and jealousy. **On Hold**
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, all I own are my words and ideas. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is not that good either, anyways, please review, constructive criticism is welcome. P.S. this is supposed to be Robin X Raven, but some parts show Starfire X Robin, yeah… so… here it is.**_

 _ **Guides:**_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Visions_

* * *

Trigon's Return (Prologue)

6 months have passed since Trigon's attack, even though he was banished from earth, Raven still felt Trigon trying to contact her, telling her to release the demon inside of her. Nightmares appeared every night she went to sleep, they weren't like the nightmares that she had before though, they felt real as if someone or something was giving her these nightmares on purpose… and that someone was Trigon.

 _It was dark, nothing could be seen… "Hello?" Raven asked nervously, she was a bit scared of what might happen. "Beast Boy? Cyborg? Starfire? Robin? Anyone? This isn't funny!" Still no reply, Raven wasn't sure is she was asleep or awake, usually she could tell but she couldn't recently. 'Am I asleep or awake? No one is here, and it's all dark, I think I'm asleep' She kept asking herself the same question._

" _A question I am willing to answer Rachel…" A familiar voice called out, it sounded rather demonic, "Don't you recognize your own father?" It was Trigon, Raven's demon father, "You are asleep Rachel, but what you will see is the truth…" The darkness faded, Raven was face to face with her demon father._

" _What do you want?" Raven was angry and_ _black sparks could be seen from her hands. Her body was aching and her head felt like it was getting hit by a million lightning bolts. They were on a rock in the middle of nowhere, the sky was black with red dots surrounding them (Sort of like Nevermore). "Just leave me alone!" Raven used her powers to attack her father, but of course he was too powerful and that was a minor attack._

 _Trigon looked at his daughter and laughed evilly, "I have a message Rachel… a prophecy, and you will make it happen, whether you like it or not…"_

" _I will never help you!" Raven shouted as Trigon grabbed her and stopped her from moving, "Let me go!" Raven's skin was turning red, her eyes turned from two violet eyes to four glowing, red eyes._

Robin felt Raven having a nightmare and rushed to her room, he kicked open the door and shouted, "Raven!" He saw Raven tossing and turning so he rushed to her side. Putting his hand on hers he said, "Raven, wake up! You're having a nightmare, snap out of it!" He leaned closer to Raven, trying to calm her down, instead he felt Raven grip onto his shirt tightly, Robin knew exactly what to do at the time. He gently touched the gem on Raven's forehead, she woke.

"NO!" Raven shouted, she was sweating, her heart was racing, and her body was shaking. She looked around and saw Robin holding her hand, she pulled away. "Sorry, I woke you." Raven said, trying to remain calm. Thankfully Robin woke her up just before Trigon could tell her the prophecy.

Robin sat next to Raven on her bed and asked, "Is everything alright Raven?" Raven remained silent so he thought he would ask again, with more detail, "I felt your nightmare Raven, but it was different. Sort of like you felt it was real, tell me what you dreamed about Raven, I can help you." Robin's voice was comforting, "We have a bond remember?"

"How could I forget about our bond?" She made it sound like it was a bad thing, "Listen, I appreciate your concern but I don't really want to say anything about my nightmares" Raven looked down, ashamed that she couldn't even tell him about Trigon. 'I can tell him anything right? Why is it so hard to tell him this?' Raven thought.

"I want to help you Raven, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong." Robin saw that Raven was about to cry so he stopped asking. 'Why do I care so much about Raven? I'm with Starfire, right? It just seems like me and Rae have a lot in common, hey that's not a bad nickname' Robin thought, still looking at Raven he told her, "I know you don't want to talk about it right now, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." He headed for the door after finishing the sentence.

Raven didn't know what to say, but her mouth took over without her even thinking, "Robin, wait!" She shouted out, she couldn't believe she said that, she needed to think of something and fast. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, but swear you won't tell the others." Robin nodded and went over to Raven, he was holding her hand and sitting on her bed, "It started with a dark nothing, it was black and I didn't see anything, I heard a voice, it was my father. My body started aching and my head started pounding, he said something about a prophecy…" Raven stopped for a moment, "Then you woke me up"

"But I thought you defeated your father." Robin was a little confused, "How is he able to communicate with you?"

"His mortal self was banished from Earth, that doesn't mean his spirit can't communicate with me." Raven froze for a second before saying, "Robin… I'm…" A tear rolled down her cheek, before she knew it she was crying. She tried her best to stop but it was useless. "Afraid… I don't want to hurt anyone… again."

Robin grabbed Raven and held her in his arms, "Everything is going to be alright." Robin assured as he looked down at Raven, her tears were flowing uncontrollably.

"But- "Raven was cut off by Robin, he put his finger on Raven's lip, telling her to shush.

"Shhh~" Robin said, "Everything is going to be okay, I'll make sure of it, Rae." Raven's breathing had slowed and her heart rate decreased to its normal rate as well, not exactly normal but normal for Raven. She wasn't crying anymore, in fact she was fast asleep, no nightmares, no visions, just asleep. He stroked her short violet hair and laid her down on her bed, he pulled the bed sheets over her to make sure she wasn't cold. Just before leaving he kissed her on her forehead. As soon as he went outside he thought, 'Do I like Raven? How long hasn't she slept? She looked exhausted.' He looked at the clock, it read: 2:00 A.M. "It's still early, better get some sleep before the other titans wake up." He said to himself while walking to his room.

Meanwhile in Raven's room, Raven did notice that Robin had kissed her on her forehead and she read his thoughts, did he really like her? Raven sat up, scared to sleep, afraid of the prophecy she had not known about. There was something about Robin that just made her feel, safe. Did she have feelings for Robin? No, she couldn't possibly like him, he was with Starfire. 'He's just a friend.' She thought, deep down inside she had hoped that they were more than just friends. She couldn't get that feeling of being safe out of her mind so she decided to keep that feeling within her and before she knew it she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Note: This is really short and just talks about Raven and Robin's relationship. Please tell me how I can improve my writing skills and also if you want me to continue. (I'll probably continue this either way). Thanks to the people who actually took the time to read this prologue and to review it.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Teen Titans. This still mainly focuses on Robin X Raven. The guides are the same as the prologue.**_

Trigon's Return (Chapter 1)

7:00A. M., time for breakfast, Beast Boy was making tofu eggs for the Titans, Cyborg was watching some TV, Starfire was making some of her happiness pudding, and Robin was still thinking about what happened with Raven last night. Raven went to the living room a little later and got some herbal tea. She too was thinking about what happened last night.

"It's ready!" Beast Boy shouted as the Titans sat down at the black table, Raven was still getting herbal tea and ignored Beast Boy, "Come on Rae, I know you want some tofu eggs" she said while setting down plates in front of the Titans.

"No," Raven said, firmly. She didn't want to be bothered today, she was still worried about the prophecy her father was talking about. "I want to be alone." Then she left.

Cyborg looked confused, "What's wrong with my little sis?" he asked, poking at the tofu egg, "And why does it have to be tofu all the time?"

"Dude! Vegetarian here!" Beast Boy shouted, "And that's just Raven being Raven." He sat down and started to eat.

"Friend Raven normally is not that… independent?" Starfire said, hoping she said that correctly.

"She had a rough night," Robin spoke up. "I'll go talk to her." Robin walked away as the other titans were staring at him, confused. Robin arrived at Raven's front door, he knocked, "Hey Rae, you in there?" There was no response. 'If she's not in her room then she must be on the roof' Robin thought as he headed up to the roof.

Meanwhile, Raven was meditating on the roof, she was so concentrated that she didn't notice that Robin was watching her. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" She always used that phrase to calm her mind. "Azarath…. Metrion… Zin-" Raven suddenly collapsed and almost fell off the T shaped tower.

Robin caught her just in time but he felt her heart rate went from fast to slow uncontrollably, her breathing as well. "Raven?" He said softly, there was no reply. Robin called the Titans to get the medical bed ready, he carried Raven in his arms, worried about what happened to her.

 _Red, that's all she saw in front of her, her vision was blurred. Four glowing, red lights were seen, Raven didn't know that they were eyes, two white sticks then became clear. White locks of long hair were later seen, it became clear to Raven of what or who that was… Trigon._

" _The prophecy shall be delivered." A familiar but not demonic voice had called out. Trigon reviled his other hand to Raven… it was Slade._

" _H-How could you be alive?" Raven was anxious since the last time Slade sent a prophecy she ended up nearly destroying the Earth. "I don't know how but you won't hurt my friends again!" She was furious to see his mask again but she needed to contain her anger or else it would consume her._

 _Slade laughed, "I'm not going to hurt your friends…" Slade's voice was threatening, "Just your people." Raven knew exactly who he was talking about, the people of Azarath! "Oh, and I'll make sure your friends do not feel a thing when I kill them."_

" _You won't even try to do that to them!" Raven was indeed angry and one side of her eye turned into two glowing, red eyes. 'Calm down Raven, you don't want to hurt your friends do you?' The pair of eyes turned back to one beautiful violet eye as she calmed down._

" _The raven was born with evil's blood…" Slade went on, it was clear to Raven that this was the prophecy, she tried to use her powers to make him shut up but Trigon had been using his powers to protect Slade against her attacks, "The raven is all that's left…She shall destroy, she shall conquer… The start of a new end…"_

 _A bright, white light then appeared and stood in front of her was Azarath, her home. Just in a flash of lighting, it was in ruins, the towers had collapsed, fire spread from every place imaginable, and worst of all she was the one that was attacking. Her friends all turned to stone, the people of Azarath being dragged into the underworld by demons, and her mother… not a sight of her was seen. "No…" Raven was terrified by what she saw, was she really going to do this? Was there no way to stop it? "Th-This can't be r-real…" Raven stuttered, she almost was too scared to even say a word._

" _This is the future Raven," Slade said grabbing onto Raven's arms, a large shock filled her body with pain, she fainted. "We will see each other very soon…" That was the last thing Raven heard before passing out._

Robin was beside Raven, checking her heart rate and breathing every now and then. Cyborg then walked into the room. "Any luck finding why Raven just collapsed?" Robin's voice was as if he was afraid of something.

"I'm sorry Robin," Cyborg replied, he too was worried about Raven, she was like a little sister to him, and he wouldn't know what he would do if she had gotten hurt. "I've scanned the area five times, nothing." Cyborg was looking at Raven, she started to levitate and that calmed him down, "She's going to be alright," he sighed with relief.

Raven moaned a little, then she opened her eyes slightly, her vision was a little blurry, she saw a blue figure was looking at the monitor and a red and green figure was looking right at her. She sat up. "W-What happened?" She said weakly as her vision cleared up. She knew for sure who was beside her, Cyborg and Robin.

Starfire and Beast Boy burst into the room, "Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted as she was hugging Raven, "You are unharmed!"

"C-Can't… breathe…" Raven said as Starfire let go. "What happened?" She asked as soon as she could breathe again.

"You collapsed on the roof Raven," Robin said, trying to hide his worry. "You almost fell, I-" Raven cut Robin off.

"You caught me?" Raven's question didn't really sound like a question though.

"How did you know?" Robin was confused.

"Just common sense," Raven replied. She looked down and tried to remember what exactly happened while she was having that vision. What did Slade mean by we will see each other very soon?

The alarm went off just before Robin could ask her what exactly happened and why I fainted. "It's Slade… he's attacking Jump." Cyborg said while checking the computer's database. Raven knew what he meant by what he said now… This was it.

In the city...

Slade had new powers given to him by Trigon, elemental powers (Only water, wind, earth, and fire). A whole building was on fire, and worst of all, people were still inside!

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as the Titans charged at Slade and evacuated the people in the building.

Starfire used her powers to knock down trees and stop the fire from spreading, Beast Boy evacuated the people of the building while Raven, Robin, and Cyborg went after Slade.

"I don't know how you managed to come back, but you shouldn't have, we can still take you down!" Robin yelled as he took charge at Slade.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Robin, but I'm not here for you…" Slade warned as he used his water powers to short circuit Cyborg. "I'm here for your friend…"

Cyborg bent down on his knees, blue electric bolts shot from his body. "Can't… keep up… With this much… longer." Cyborg cried, his robotic eye broke and his wires short-circuited, he shut down.

"Cyborg!" Raven shouted as she rushed to his side, trying to wake him up. "Get up!" It was no use. Raven looked at Slade angrily, "Leave my friends alone!"

Starfire and Beast Boy joined the fight. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and tried to knock Slade out, but Slade had used his earth powers and used two boulders to crush Beast Boy. His arm was bleeding and scratches were seen throughout his body. Starfire shot star bolts at Slade but he used the element of wind to blow Starfire away, she crashed into the nearest building and was unconscious, since she was an alien no scratch marks were seen on her body. Robin then used his bombs to blow up Slade, instead, Slade used his powers to injure Robin badly including ripping the mask from him.

Slade looked at Raven since she was the last titan standing, "Tick Tock Raven, time is running out… your friends and family will fall… but now that I think about it, are they really your friends and family? Or are they just using you?" Slade's voice was threatening.

"Shut up or I'll make you!" Raven's eyes were red and glowing, black tentacles could be seen lurking under her cloak.

"What's the matter, Raven?" Slade asked, even though it didn't sound like a question. "Did I offend you?" Slade smirked.

Raven grew twice the size she was, her black tentacles grabbed Slade and started to rip him apart, literally. "What's the matter, Slade? Am I hurting you?" Raven's voice was somewhat demonic. She realized what she was doing, she was becoming just like her father, she instantly stopped. Slade was still hurt and Raven didn't regret that.

Trigon communicated with Slade, telling him to retreat and go back to the lair, "I would love to finish you all off permanently… but I have orders. 'Till next time." And with that, he vanished.

Raven looked around and saw each of the Titans was injured, but Robin was injured the most, his whole body was bleeding, his skin was pale, his heart rate was slower than usual, and a pool of blood was seen. Raven rushed over to Robin, holding him in her arms. "Robin…" She whispered as she tried to stop the bleeding with her powers. "Wake up… please." There was still no response, Raven had tears in her eyes, as they flowed down her pale cheek, he woke up.

"R-Raven?" Robin's eyes opened slightly, no one had ever seen him without his mask. His eyes were blue, they looked like an angel's eyes. Robin found out that his mask was missing, "Raven… my mask…"

Raven saw his mask lying on the ground and gave it to him, "You're alright…" Raven was glad to see that he was okay, "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Raven assured, but she couldn't get the image of his eyes out of her mind.

"I know you won't." Robin said while standing up, "Think you can heal the rest of the team?" Raven just nodded and went over to heal the others.

Back at the tower…

After all the Titans were healed they went back to the tower and were chatting in the living room. "Slade got away." Robin said, his voice was firm, "But if he ever shows his face again, we'll be ready." Robin then looked at Raven, she was exhausted from healing everyone. "Hey Raven, you should go to your room and rest." Raven just nodded and left.

"I'm guessing you're going to go to the control room and track Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Robin shouted a little then left without saying anything.

"So… you guys want to play video games or what?" Beast Boy tried to get them out of this awkward moment.

At night time…

9:00P. M., the clock read, all the titans were asleep, except one, Raven. She was pacing in her room, thinking about what she could do about the prophecy, she decided to get some herbal tea, that always calmed her down. As she was walking through the dark and empty halls of titan tower, Robin had heard her footsteps and followed her without her noticing.

She arrived in the kitchen and was making some herbal tea. "What can I do about this prophecy? I don't want my friends to get hurt because of me, what can I do?" She asked herself, not knowing that Robin was listening to every word she was saying, "The raven was born with evil's blood? What's that supposed to mean?" The kettle whistled and Raven used her telekinetic powers to pour herself some tea, once she did that she sat on the U- shaped couch and began to sip her tea while thinking. "The raven is all that's left? She shall destroy, she shall conquer? The beginning of a new end? I get that I am supposed to destroy but I don't understand the rest."

Robin emerged from his hiding spot and went up to Raven, "Is everything ok Rae?" Raven looked shocked, "I heard everything you said Raven, what's going on? You can tell me anything." Robin comforted, he sat next to Raven.

"You were spying on me?" Raven asked, a bit of anger filled her voice.

"Raven…" Robin said calmly, "I care about you, I want to know what's going on, I want to help you." Raven looked down, ashamed. "You said something about a prophecy, a new one, and how you are supposed to destroy? I've trusted you with my secrets, now trust me with yours." Robin put his hand on Raven's, causing her to blush.

"Fine but promise you won't tell anyone." Robin nodded. "Promise me!

"Alright, alright, I promise Raven." Robin quickly said before Raven got mad, "I'm listening."

"On the roof, when I almost fell, I had a vision," Raven continued, "My vision was blurry when it cleared I saw my dad, but he wasn't the only one there." Raven stopped for a moment before continuing, "Slade… he told me about that prophecy, I could see Azarath, it was destroyed, the Titans, they were stone. He told me that he would see me again very soon… When I woke up the alarm went off and I should've guessed that it was Slade. He threatened to kill you and my family…"

"We won't die, Raven, we'll be by your side to fight Slade and Trigon all the way." Raven was finishing up her herbal tea, "So, is your family alright? You've never talked about them. Is there a reason why?" Raven remained silent. "You can tell me, Raven, you know about my past, tell me about yours."

Raven hated to open up to anyone, but Robin was different, she actually felt safe around him, just like how her mother always cared about her. Robin was like a brother she never had. "My father is Trigon, you already know that though. I'm not sure if you know who my mother is, her name was Arella, she was the second in command in Azarath, after Azar's death she became the real leader and I was crowned princess."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Robin was curious, "And how did your parents even meet?

"I have six half-brothers, they're all demons," Raven hung her head low, ashamed she was even related to them, "The story starts like this, my mother, Arella was chosen to be the bride of Satin, or as we know him, Trigon. Arella fell for him since he was in his human form, when she realized who he really was it was too late, he had raped her and left. Arella wanted to perform suicide, but the people of Azarath helped her. Later, I was born, as soon as I was born Azar started to teach me how to control my powers and how to meditate. I rarely got to see my mother, but Azar said it was for the best. After Azar's death, I began to have nightmares about my father and one day I was foolish enough to confront him. He took one look at me and knew that I was going to be the portal. He attacked Azarath later on, even though the people of Azarath used their powers to form a barrier around their home, many died trying to fight him. When I turned 14 I felt his power returning so I fled to earth. I ended up in a dark ally in Jump city, I saw an orange alien attacking and you three trying to stop her, so I tried to help." Raven finished.

"I'm so sorry Raven…" Robin was sympathetic, "I had no idea your past was so… dark."

"I-I miss her…" Raven held back her tears, "I miss my mother… my home… Azar…" She covered her face with her hand and sobbed silently.

Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder, "It's alright Raven… you'll get to see your mother and your home again." Raven leaned on Robin, still crying, "If it weren't for you then we would've never founded the team."

The lightbulb broke, "Sorry, I really should calm down." Raven said while using her powers to fix it. Her tears had stopped flowing, Robin's words were somehow calming her down.

"It's okay Raven," Robin replied, wiping away the last of her tears with his hand, "Everyone needs to let loose every now and then." Raven smiled a little, "You should get some rest, I'll take you to your room."

"I-I can get to my room myself," Raven said, she was blushing a little.

"My room is next to yours so it's okay," Robin said as they walked down the hall. They arrived in front of Raven's bedroom door. "Good night, Rae," Robin called out before leaving and going to his room. Once Robin was alone he was thinking about Raven, why was he so caring about her? She was just a friend, right? No, could he possibly like her as something more than just a friend? He soon fell asleep, still thinking about Raven though.

 _ **Note: Sorry, this is not very good. So… um… Please review and tell me what you thought.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did then there would be a season six. (Raven X Robin, One new OC)**_

* * *

Trigon's Return (Chapter 2)

The Titans were all sitting on the couch, Raven was reading one of her spell books, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games even though it was obvious that Cyborg would win, Starfire was watching them play, and Robin looked back and forth from Raven and his hands, he was still thinking about their relationship. Just then a sudden crash had scared the Titans, everyone rushed outside to see what was going on.

On the rock that Titan tower was built on lay a boy that looked like he was about 17 maybe. He had chestnut brown hair and was wearing a white cloak, his skin was pale, not as pale as Raven's though, he also had a red charka jewel on his forehead. Underneath his cloak was a note. "Get him to the infirmary, now!" Robin yelled as Cyborg picked him up and took him to the infirmary, Beast Boy and Starfire followed. "This note, it says: My name is Lupe, I have come from the mystic realm of Azarath, I am here to take princess Rachel of Azarath. Please if you are reading this, tell her she must return home. Even if I might not make it, please tell the princess that it has been an honor being her friend. Who's Rachel?" Robin asked Raven, Raven was still in shock, "Raven?"

"Lupe…" She finally said, Lupe was Raven's childhood friend before she came to earth that is, she didn't know what happened to him after she left. She snapped out of her trance-like position, "My real name is Rachel, I must see Lupe, he is injured." Raven then rushed into the tower.

Robin ran after her. While he was thinking on the couch, a decision was clear to him, he would tell Raven that he liked her. But this Lupe guy could change all that.

In the infirmary…

Raven had burst into the room and put her hand on Lupe's chest, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" She chanted back and forth until Lupe's eyes opened.

"R-Rachel? Is that you?" Lupe asked he was confused as who the others were though. "Who are the others?"

Raven went to Lupe's side and hugged him, this triggered Robin. "Thank Azar you're alright." Raven said, letting go, "These are the Titans, my friends, and teammates."

"Ah, I see, allies," Lupe replied, he had hazel eyes and underneath his cloak was a red shirt with a wolf imprinted on it, black jeans, and a pair of white shoes that all the people of Azarath wear. He also had a British accent. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lupe." Lupe turned to face Raven, "Can I talk to you alone beautiful?"

Raven blushed when she heard the word beautiful, and this made Robin madder, "Um… sure, but just call me Raven, maybe on the roof?"

Lupe nodded and they left. "Raven and Lupe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Beast Boy shouted as soon as they left, "Two Azarathians, Azarathans, whatever they're called, and their names both have animals in them, coincidence or what?"

Robin's face turned red, "Raven's real name is Rachel and I doubt that Lupe is his real name. how do we even know that he's not trying to hurt Raven?" Robin yelled a bit.

"Raven thinks we can trust him, and Raven never trusts anyone." Cyborg said, "I'm sure they're just close friends Robin, do you like Raven?"

"What? No…" Robin tried to hide the fact that he was lying.

"Then why are you always the nervous around friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"No reason…" Robin quickly replied. "I'd better keep an eye on him, just to be sure he doesn't try anything," Robin said while leaving.

"You mean trying to make sure he doesn't take Raven away from you," Cyborg mumbled, but thankfully Robin didn't hear him.

On the roof…

"What did you want to talk about, Lupe?" Raven asked, unaware that Robin was listening to their conversation, "I haven't seen you in years, how's Azarath? How are you?"

"It's James to you, Rachel." Lupe/James replied (A/N: I think I'll use Lupe as his name for now since the others don't know his real name, except Robin and Raven of course), I've turned 17 if that's what you meant and Azarath was what I wanted to talk about." Lupe saw Raven's expression, she was a bit scared, "No, no, it's not anything bad Rachel, mainly it's about you."

"What about me?" Raven was confused.

"Your mother felt Trigon trying to contact you." Lupe said, "Arella sent me to take you back to Azararth where Trigon will have more trouble trying to contact you."

"I-I can't, I can't leave the Titans." Raven tried to convince Lupe that she was staying.

"Your friends may accompany you to Azarath," Lupe said but he wasn't finished yet, "Only if they train for the climate there." After finishing he hugged Raven and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Raven asked she was blushing like crazy so she pulled her hood up.

"I just haven't seen you in a long time, Rae, I've missed you." He said while pulling her hood off, "You look beautiful without your hood over your head, don't hide your appearance."

Raven didn't know that she could blush that badly. "You can stay here in Titan tower for a few days, you know until I get the ingredients needed to make this portal. I'm sure the Titans won't mind." Raven started telling Lupe about her life as a Titan while she was walking Lupe to her room.

"Hey, Lupe!" Beast Boy cried out. "Why are you called Lupe anyway? I heard it means wolf."

"Oh, that." Lupe replied, "The people of Azarath are named after their spirit animal, Arella's is a dove, Raven's is a raven, and mine is a wolf. Did that answer your question?" Beast Boy just nodded as Lupe left with Raven.

In Raven's room…

"So… this is where you can sleep." Raven pulled out an extra bed. The alarm went off and Raven rushed out of her room.

"Where are you going?" Lupe shouted after her.

"There's trouble in Jump city, we need to defend it." She looked back at Lupe. "You coming or not?"

"I forbid you to go." He used his powers to shut the door, "I was sent here to protect you and this "mission" doesn't sound safe."

"Listen, Lupe, I appreciate the concern but I do this almost every day, I'll be fine." She opened a portal and left, Lupe followed since he was supposed to protect her.

At the attack…

It was Plasmas and Cinderblock, they were tearing up the whole city, well at least the building they were close to. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg went after Cinderblock while Raven and Lupe went after Plasmas.

Starfire was throwing Cyborg at Cinderblock so he could use his sonic cannon, Robin was hitting Cinderblock with bombs, and Beast Boy was supposed to be a distraction. "Time for you to go back to jail," Robin said, and with that, he knocked Cinderblock out with his staff and tied him up with a metal rope.

Meanwhile, Raven was using her powers to stop Cinderblock. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, allowing her soul-self to blow up Plasmas, he returned to human form. Even though Plasmas and Cinderblock were defeated, someone had sent them as a distraction. A red fireball was headed straight for Raven, just before it hit her Lupe had jumped in front of her, he got hit instead and lay unconscious on the ground. "Lupe!" Raven cried out, seeing who did that to him, "Slade…"

"Excited to see me, Raven?" Slade asked, "Continue to fight and more of your friends will get hurt." Slade warned, he saw Raven about to perform one of her spells and hit her in the stomach, leaving her in pain. "Come with me and no one will get hurt."

"Never…" Raven said the pain was killing her. She eventually stood up and directed her powers to Slade, "Leave or else…" She held her fist up to Slade, ready to use her powers.

"Or else what?" Slade smirked, tossing her around with his wind powers and making her crash into buildings. "You'll use your powers against me?" Slade continued to toss Raven around until he saw her bleed from head to toe. "Going to be pretty hard when you can't even stand."

Raven glared at Slade, but before she fell unconscious she called, "Robin!" Then she lay still, her wounds were still bleeding and her skin had turned pale. One arm was broken, the other was bleeding badly. Her legs were numb and wet with traces of her blood. Behind her head lay a pool of blood. She heard a faint scream from the Titans and then, nothing. She blacked out.

"Raven!" Robin called out, coming to her side. She wasn't moving, her heart rate slowed, so did her breathing. "Whoever did this to you will pay for their actions." Robin picked Raven up, her wounds were still bleeding. 'Heal yourself, Raven, heal yourself now!' But Raven lay still with no movement at all.

Starfire looked at Raven with tears in her eyes, she hated seeing her best friend like this. Suddenly a voice said, "Well, well, what do we have here?" It was Slade. "The Teen Titans… coming to save your friend?"

Lupe had awakened and saw what happened to Raven, "Who is this guy?"

"Slade…" Beast Boy replied, his voice hid a little bit of anger.

"You guys go ahead." Robin said, still looking down at Raven's wounded body, "I have to get Raven to a safe place." And with that, he left.

Robin ran down a dark alley until he came to a dead end, he sat down, Raven was still in his hands, still unconscious and still bleeding. "Raven…" Robin whispered, "Please, you have to be okay… The team needs you… I need you." Robin began to cry, tears flowed from his mask, "I… Love you, Raven…" He took off his mask and sobbed silently, he hated seeing Raven in this condition.

Raven had heard every word he said, she wanted to open her eyes and move but her body wouldn't let her, she felt so helpless. She tried to moan but she couldn't. She felt wetness, after some time she realized that they were tears, she felt Robin's hands on her, she got the feeling of being safe. Raven finally started to heal herself, the blood stopped flowing and she opened her eyes slightly, only to see Robin holding her in his hands and crying. "R-Robin…" She whispered.

"Raven!" Robin was relieved that Raven was awake. "You scared me! I thought-" Raven had cut him off.

Raven put her hand on Robin's chest and weakly said, "I'm f-fine." She still felt pain inside of her, she tried to stand up herself but her legs just didn't listen to her, she fell right into Robin's hands again.

"You need to rest," Robin said silently, carrying her. "You're still badly injured." He saw Raven blushing a bit.

While Robin was carrying her to the battle where Slade was Raven spoke up, "W-What you said b-back there… w-was that true?" Raven couldn't talk normally, she was still hurt.

Robin stopped, "You heard that didn't you?" Raven nodded slightly. "Well, yes, it is true, I do love you." He used one of his hands to put his mask back on, hoping that would hide his blushing.

Raven looked up at Robin, "I-I love you t-too." Raven finally said, "I-I was afraid t-that if I t-told you the t-truth, you wouldn't l-like me." Raven blushed a lot as well.

"I guess we both need to be clearer to each other." Robin replied with a smile, he saw that Raven was about to talk again, he put his finger on her lip, "Shh~ rest, it'll be okay." Raven closed her eyes. As he walked to the battlefield he hoped that the others had already taken Slade down, but he was wrong. All the Titans, including Lupe, were unconscious, moaning could be heard from every direction.

"Give me the girl." Slade appeared out of nowhere, "Do you really want to see your friends suffer because of a demon? She is not even your friend."

Raven's eyes opened as she saw the other Titans has fallen, "No…" she whispered. "This… is a-all my fault…"

Robin heard what Raven had said, "It's not your fault Raven." He said, putting her down lightly, "If you want Raven, you're going to have to get past me!" Robin shouted at Slade.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Slade said, "Do you really want to see your friends suffer because of you Raven?" Robin had used his staff to hit Slade many times but Slade had knocked him out of the way and walked up to Raven, "Seems like Boy Wonder has a crush on you, and I think you do too." Slade's voice was threatening, "Look at yourself, weak, pathetic, for now. You were made for a greater cause Raven, to help Trigon in ruling the world, why do you hold back? Is it because of Boy Wonder over there?"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted with all her energy, "I will never help my father! I would never help you! Besides, I'm not the pathetic one." Raven's eyes had turned white, they lit up with a powerful light. She projected her powers through her hands and teleported Slade back to his lair. She fell from the sky, Robin had caught her, again. She opened her eyes to see Robin touching her violet hair.

"Let's go home." He said, still carrying Raven. The other Titans soon woke up and before they knew it, they were back at Titan tower.

Lupe was standing on the roof, alone while the others celebrated, Raven slid away from the party to find Lupe. "Lupe," she called, "Why are you here, by yourself?"

Lupe remained silent, "I failed to protect you, just like when we were kids."

"What are you talking about?" Raven was confused by what he meant.

"Whenever you got into trouble I always tried to help you, but I always failed." Lupe looked down.

"You tried your best, don't be too hard on yourself." As soon as she finished Lupe had already pulled her into a hug. "Um… not used to all the hugging." She said a bit annoyed, Lupe quickly let go.

"So… should we go to the party?" Raven nodded, "You know Raven, we should really go to Azarath soon, you know, before whoever that was returns."

"We'll leave in the morning okay?" Raven asked, Lupe nodded and they went to the party.

Next morning…

"Titans come!" Lupe shouted.

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"You're all going to Azarath!" Lupe was excited, "Raven has set up the portal."

"Cool!" Beast Boy shouted, "I've always wondered where Raven was from."

"Follow me." Raven said, leading them to the portal, "Remember, while you're in the gateway do NOT think of anything negative. Got it?" All the Titans nodded quickly and stepped into the portal.

After passing the gateway they arrived on a rock in the middle of nowhere, whiteish orange buildings could be seen everywhere. White, cloaked people were on the streets trading goods or just chatting. The main attraction was the palace, it was mostly white with a dove and a raven imprinted on the front, four shorter orangish brown towers surrounded it.

"Welcome to Azarath," Raven said, she had missed this place a lot.

"Rachel?" A familiar voice called out, it was Arella, Raven's mother.

Raven flung her arms around her mother and with tears in her eyes she said, "Mother… I've missed you."

"Woah, never seen Raven that happy before, I guess anything is possible." Cyborg marked.

"Are they your friends Rachel?" Arella asked, examining them.

"Yes, they are." Raven replied after letting go, "These are the Titans. Meet Robin, the team leader. Starfire, my best friend. Cyborg, sort of like a brother to me. And Beast Boy, a terrible clown."

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted, "I am funny! You want to hear a joke Arella?"

Arella stayed silent, "No thank you Beast Boy." She quickly said before Beast Boy started to tell his jokes, "Come, you can stay in the palace."

"Thank you." The Titans replied as Arella led them to the palace.

In a matter of moments, Starfire had found the kitchen and started talking to one of the cooks about making her happiness pudding. Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately found a TV and some video games Raven used to play as a child, most were untouched though, they sat down and began to play. Lupe was talking to one of the guards. Robin went to find Raven so he could ask her out.

"Raven?" Robin asked he had walked all around the palace trying to find her. "Raven? Where are you?" He leaned on a wall, but this wasn't any ordinary wall, it was a secret passage. The wall/door shut behind him and the stairs turned into a slide, he fell straight down. Once he reached the very bottom he looked around, "Hello? Anyone here?" The walls looked really old, there were only candle lights, a dark hallway was seen right in front of him. As he walked down it he saw spiders, insects, and other creepy stuff. A brighter light was at the end of the hall, he slowly walked towards it, holding out his staff and preparing him for any dangers.

Raven heard a noise coming down the hall. Could it be her mother? If anyone found out about this place then she would be doomed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled levitating the person who was trespassing.

"Hey, let me go!" Robin yelled, trying to break free. He turned around only to see Raven, "Raven?"

Raven lowered him back to the ground, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Robin looked around, tall bookshelves looked like they reached for the sky and never ended, scrolls lay in a corner of the room and the rest were scattered around the floor. Potions and ingredients no one has ever seen lay neatly on the shelves. In Raven's hand lay a dead mouse. "Where are we?" Robin looked at Raven's hand, sand, candles, and a strange symbol lay on the ground. "And what are you doing?"

Raven laid the mouse on the symbol. "Promise you won't tell anyone about this place." Robin nodded. "How did you get down here anyway?"

"By accident, I was looking for you and I leaned on a wall, the next thing I knew I was down here." Robin explained, "So what are you doing? And why are you down here?"

"I'm trying to bring this mouse back to life." Raven said nervously, hoping Robin would not think of her as a creep, "When I was little I found this place, it had books and scrolls that Azar hid down here. This place is older than the city. Anyway, I come here to practice my powers when no one is around, no one knows about this place but me. Um… I mean us."

"Why haven't you told anyone about this place?" Robin asked, he was still a bit afraid of his surroundings and Raven could tell.

"Because rumors about this place spread, saying that the forbidden scrolls are down here." Raven said, "They say that if this place is ever found it will be destroyed. I don't want this place to be destroyed, it's the only place that I feel truly excepted and safe."

Robin looked at Raven, she was preparing a spell, "I won't tell anyone about this place, I promise."

"I know you won't," Raven said as she almost was finished preparing the spell. "Stand back." She said, she closed her eyes and chanted, "Mighty Azarath, give me the power to heal what has been lost." A bright light shone from the mouse, it awoke, then it fell once again. "Still haven't figured out how to make the spell permeant…" She sighed.

"You tried." Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder, "I was wondering, would you like to… Um… go on a date?" Robin asked nervously, hoping Raven would say yes.

She looked down then replied, "Sure, I guess." She agreed as she tidied up. "Let's go."

A few minutes later they arrived beside a lake. "The lake of Azar…" Raven began to remember her mentor, flashbacks of Azar teaching her magic appeared.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Robin asked, he was worried, "You seem deep in thought."

"I'm fine Robin," Raven looked down, "Just remembering my mentor that's all, we used to come here all the time when I was done with my lesson, I guess I kind of miss Azar."

"You know, Azar sounds a lot like Batman," Robin tried to comfort Raven, "He taught me what I know now, sort of like a mentor as well." Raven smiled a little and leaned on Robin's shoulder.

"We should be getting back to the palace, it's getting late." Raven said, Robin then grabbed Raven and pulled her into a kiss, they stayed like that for a while, "What was that for?" Raven was blushing. 'Why can't I stop blushing when I see him?'

"That was because I love you." He replied as they both walked to the palace.

* * *

 _ **Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, this chapter was a bit rushed, I have a lot of school stuff to deal with but I promise that I will take the time and effort to make my stories as detailed as I can make them. I was also thinking about writing a story about an 8-year-old that has the power to conjure up anything if she says it backwards and she meets the Titans but the Titans think that she is a threat, tell me what you think of that idea, please? Once again, I thank you for taking the time to read this and review it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please tell me what I can add to make this story better, I'm open to any suggestions. (I'm also running out of ideas)**_


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. This still mainly focuses on Robin and Raven. P.S. I added a new creature into the story. This is a bit more violent than the other chapters I wrote. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, this isn't very good, sorry. But here it is anyway.**_

* * *

Trigon's Return (Chapter 3 Part 1)

It was close to dinner time, Robin and Raven had just arrived back at the tower, Starfire had just finished teaching the royal cook of Azarath how to make her happiness pudding, Beast Boy and Cyborg fell asleep after playing 30 different types of video games, and Lupe was thinking. Lupe had some traces of love for Raven, he liked her a little but he wasn't sure if Raven had found someone else.

Raven and Robin had just entered the palace, Lupe was keeping an eye on them. "So, you grew up in this place?" Robin asked, he looked around at the palace's interior, an orangish white wall was around them in a shape of a circle, tall white cylinders were in holding the roof up, the floor was so clean that you could see your own reflection in them, and the roof was in a dome shape, it was made of glass so you could see the night sky through them. The stars were pure gold and the moon was a yellowish white. In the middle of the room lay a rectangular table that was long enough to almost take up the whole room. "Where are we?"

"The dinning room." Raven replied, she went up to one of the guards and asked where her friends were. The guard immediately went to search for them.

Arella walked into the room, "Good, you two are just in time for dinner." Arella was wearing a long white dress that reached all the way to the floor. The dress was covered with white doves and light green leaves. She wore a crown shaped like a triangle with a white jewel at the top. Her shoes couldn't be seen since her dress was covering them. "The royal chiefs have prepared a royal Azarathian meal."

Soon enough, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire came into the dinning room. "I hope they have tofu." Beast Boy said to Cyborg, Cyborg had a look on his face as if he was going to say: Are you serious man? This is Azarath! You think they have tofu? Beast Boy remained silent for the next couple of minutes. The Titans all sat down on the velvet seats. The seats were made of wood with velvet cushions on them.

As soon as the waiters put down the meal, Cyborg dug in. "This is so good!" He exclaimed, his mouth was still full. "What is this?"

"It's a special Azarathian plant, grown on the highest mountains," Arella replied, this plant looked like a carrot and a beat at the same time, it was chopped up so it didn't really look like a plant. The whole plant was a shade of brownish grey, it tasted like a duck or a chicken which was very odd considering that it was a vegetable not a piece of meat.

Starfire was looking at the strange plant and finally took a bite, "Delicious!" She shouted, "May I take some and add it to my soup of joy?" Arella was a bit confused by what she meant but she nodded anyway.

Beast Boy stared and poked at his food, "Not taking any chances." Beast boy said, pushing his plate away, "Got any tofu?"

Lupe then walked into the room, carrying a plate of tofu eggs with him, "Is this what you want?" Beast Boy nodded, Lupe placed the tofu eggs in front of him and he was soon eating happily.

"Care to join us, Lupe?" Arella asked, eating some of her food.

"I already ate your majesty." Lupe replied, bowing, "If you will excuse me, I feel a little bit tired." And with that, he left.

Robin could see that Raven was barely touching her food, "Is everything alright Raven?" He asked she looked deep in thought, "Raven? Are you okay?" Raven nodded.

"I'm just not hungry," Raven replied, Robin was touching her hand under the table giving her a signal that said: Please eat a little Raven. "Fine," Raven whispered and started to eat a little more.

After dinner, Raven was forced to show everyone their rooms, first up was Starfire. They went down a white hallway, statues of Azarath's greatest leaders, wizards, and sorcerers could be seen, lined up neatly and leaned against two walls. The other Titans stopped to look at the statues while Starfire was following Raven closely. They ended up in front of a pinkish purple door. "This is your room Star." She said while opening the door, the room was decorated with pink walls and a white rectangular bed. Curtains the shade of pink could be seen covering up the window, and a small table lay beside her bed. Her bed looked like it was made from silk, it felt that way too. (Her room is sort of like her room in Titan tower.)

"This looks glorious!" She flew over to her bed almost immediately, she felt like she was lying in snow. The other Titans left her to rest.

Next was Beast Boy and Cyborg, they needed to share a room since only one room had a TV and they both wanted to play video games the whole night. A round door soon appeared in front of them, it was painted blue on one side and green on the other. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, you two will be sharing a room since the palace servants could only find one room that had a TV," Raven said, the door opened and there was a clear line on the ground that separated Cyborgs area and Beast Boy's area. Beast Boy's area was on the left, green walls were painted on his side, he had a bunk bed that was covered with white sheets. On Cyborg's side, there was blue wallpaper and a charging station. In the exact middle, there was a TV with remote controls and video games.

"Dude! No fair!" Beast Boy shouted, "How come we have to share a room?"

"Relax BB." Cyborg said, trying to calm him down, "Video games are more fun with two, besides I'll be able to kick your butt!" Cyborg dragged Beast Boy into the room and shut the door.

"We're finally alone," Robin said, with a smile on his face.

"Don't be too hopeful Boy wonder." Raven said sarcastically, "Your room is just a few more steps."

"So, did you tell the servants what we like?" Robin asked, still following Raven.

"I guess I described what your old rooms look like and they improvised?" Raven said, unsure of what that sounded like. They soon came to a red R-shaped door. "This is your room." The door opened and red wallpaper could be seen. A rectangular bed with red blankets lay on one side of the room. There was a shelf in the opposite direction, a huge window could be seen next to the bed.

"This looks great Raven, but where will you sleep?" Robin asked, he truly liked his room.

"I think my old room will do." Raven replied, "Although it might need some cleaning."

"I can help… I mean if you want me to." Robin blurted out, he wanted to spend more time with Raven.

Raven blushed a little, "Sure, I guess." They both went to Raven's room, it was a little dusty but besides that nothing else was moved. The same purple raven-shaped doorway was at the entrance, the same round bed with white sheets and a raven hanging above it, and the books that she read lay all over the ground. "I guess no one dared to even go in my room after I left, I'd better get cleaning." She used her powers to put the books back on the bookshelf while Robin was cleaning the dust.

He hadn't done much but he did manage to find Raven's old diary. "Hey Rae," he called, "I didn't know you kept a diary." He was just about to open it but Raven levitated it out of his hands.

"Please, don't read it." Raven hung her head low and flipped through one of the pages. It read: Day 1 Even though Azar is teaching me how to control my powers, I'm still afraid to use them, what if I hurt someone? Raven remembered when she wrote this, there were drawings of ravens all over the page.

"Are you alright Rae?" Robin asked, he was still cleaning the room.

"Just fine." She said, putting away the diary and cleaning her room. After some time, it was clean. "Thanks for your help Robin, I appreciate it." Raven hugged Robin as a sign of love and gratitude.

"Anything for you Raven." Robin replied while putting his hand on Raven's head. "It's getting late." Raven nodded and let go. "Goodnight." Robin looked at Raven as she went into her room and shut the door. He slowly walked into his room and drifted off to sleep.

12:00 A.M. the alarm went off, someone or something was taking down Azarath's forcefield. Raven and Lupe rushed outside since only the Azarathians could hear the alarm. The shield had been lowered by the shadow creatures, they mainly lived in the dark forest just beyond Azarath, they had a dark form, like a shadow, two glowing white eyes could also be seen. Books were written about these creatures that said they can take form of any object or animal, they can also blend into shadows and weaken light, it takes a bit more time to weaken light but eventually, they manage. Their only weakness: Light from evil.

"What's going on?" Raven was worried when she saw those creatures crawl into Azarath, they took the form of a human.

"They escaped from the dark forest. Raven, use your powers." Lupe tried to convince her, "You're the only one that can stop them. They are afraid of light but only if it's from evil."

Raven nodded and tried to hit the shadow creatures with her demonic light powers while the other Azarathians put up the shield. Robin was facing the window when his eyes woke up to the noise, he saw black creatures and Raven trying to fight them off. He immediately got out of bed and rushed to the battlefield.

The shadow creatures came from different directions and surrounded Raven, some of the shadow creatures went into the palace and tried to find a dark place to hide. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, projecting her powers into hitting 4 of the shadow creatures. One of them snuck up behind her and used a shadow knife to stab her in the back. She fell to the ground, trying to heal herself while destroying the shadow creatures. Another one scratched her on her shoulder, she was bleeding badly.

Robin used his bombs to create a distraction then he ran to her side making sure she was okay, "Raven!" He saw her wounds, he sat by her side. Raven leaned on his body, her cuts were deep and still bleeding. "Raven, what happened?" He was holding her tight, hoping that she could heal herself in time.

Raven finally was able to talk, "The shadow creatures…" Raven whispered, pain was heard in her voice, "They attacked… I'm the only one that can… stop them…" Raven saw one of the shadow creatures heading for Robin so she blasted it with her powers, she saw the others making a new forcefield around Azarath, "I… need to help… the others…" She stood up but instead she fell into Robin's arms.

"No, you need to heal yourself." Robin set Raven down beside the wall, "I'll distract them, just heal faster!" He used his weapons to blind the shadow creatures while Raven was healing.

Raven started to heal herself, her wounds stopped bleeding and her shoulder was almost healed, her back was another story. She saw one of the shadow creatures was about to do the same thing it did to her but to Robin. Even though she wasn't completely healed, she went with her heart and used her powers to destroy the remaining shadow creatures that were visible.

Lupe saw Raven hurt and flew up to her, "Are you alright Rachel?" He looked concerned, he then saw Raven leaning onto Robin, could he have been too late?

"I'm fine, just need to heal a bit more, that's all." She hid her pain really well but Robin could still tell that she was in unbearable pain because of their bond.

"I'll escort you to your room princess." Lupe insisted, he wanted to get Robin away from the girl he had a crush on.

Robin knew Lupe was planning something, "Actually I was going to take Raven to her room." Robin picked up Raven gently and left. He saw Lupe giving him a stare but ignored him. A while later, he arrived at Raven's room, he put her on her bed and started to clean the blood from her shoulder and her back.

"Thanks, Robin." Raven said, she felt pain shoot from her back but tried to hide it.

Robin finished up cleaning up the blood, "You should rest now." Raven lay down as Robin pulled up her bed sheets and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "I love you, Raven." He said as he left and closed the door lightly.

Robin went to his room and lay on his bed thinking of Raven. If he wasn't there then Raven would've been… dead. He was afraid of losing her. What was Lupe trying to do? Did he actually like Raven? What if Raven falls for him? They weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, not yet anyway. Robin wanted to ask her if she wanted to make it official, so far only her and Robin knew about their relationship. Thoughts surrounded him and he soon fell asleep with Raven in his heart.

Even though most of the shadow creatures that sneaked into Azarath were destroyed, some managed to hide in Raven's room and they started to give her nightmares and fake visions about her father, her friends, Slade, and her mother.

 _Azarath… crumbled before her feet, it was all in ruins, her friends were bleeding, her mother was buried in a building. The sky was a shade of reddish grey and she and Trigon were behind the attack. Hundreds of Azarathians were being pulled into the shadows. In a flash of lightning, fire spread from every inch of Azarath, it burned until there was nothing left. It was just a plain dust planet, no signs of life anywhere._

Raven tossed and turned and then woke up. She looked around her, only to see her bookshelf. "Just a dream." She was relieved and decided to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, everyone was asleep, some of the shadow creatures snuck into Arella's room and kidnapped her, dragging her into the underground tunnels that lead all over Azarath. The others were not aware of Arella's disappearance.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _ **Note: Yep, a cliff-hanger (I think, I'm not very good at those sorry.) I haven't been able to write recently because of schoolwork and my mother forbids me to write on weekdays so I guess you'll see what I write on weekends and any holiday breaks that I get. Thanks again for the reviews, some people want me to continue "Visions" another story I wrote, I might get back to that after I finish this one. If you have any ideas on how I can make my story better or what other stories I can write you can PM (Private Message) me (I'll give you credit if I use a part of your idea or suggestion.) So… please review.**_


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. This is a continuation of chapter 3 part 1. There are some scenes of blood and death, you have been warned. So anyway, here it is.**_

* * *

Trigon's Return (Chapter 3 Part 2)

Loud noises came from the hallway as Raven and Robin woke up, Starfire was still sound asleep and Beast Boy and Cyborg were exhausted from playing video games all night. Raven pulled on her blue cloak and went outside, guards were rushing up and down the palace, Robin stood in front of his bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Robin was confused, the guards' expressions were worried. He walked over to Raven, thankfully he wasn't run over by the guards running around. "Is something wrong?" Robin asked Raven but before she could response one of the guards cut her off.

"Queen Arella is missing." One of the guards said, "Lupe has sent all the palace guards to look for her, I am supposed to protect the next heir to the throne." The guard had white metal armor covering his whole body, he wore a grey helmet. The guard went over to Raven and stood beside her.

Lupe rushed over, "Good, you're alright Rachel." He was glad to see Raven unharmed, "Robin, I need you to get the rest of your team to the safety room. Rachel, come with me."

"Wait a second." Robin went over to Raven but the guard stopped him, "I'm not going to leave her! If someone kidnapped the queen then it might come for Raven, I can protect her."

"I assure you, Rachel will be just fine." Lupe wanted to separate the two birds so he could get a chance to ask Raven out.

"I'm not going with anyone!" Raven shouted, "I need to find my mother she might be hurt." Raven had a little bit of worry in her voice as she stepped away from the guard and ran towards her mother's room.

"After her!" Lupe shouted as the guard ran after Raven. "Go wake your team up and meet in the safety room." And he left Robin alone.

Robin wanted to go after Raven but he knew he had to keep his team safe first, then he could go and find Raven. After some time Robin had round up the Titans and told them to stay in the room while he was out looking for Raven, they all agreed and started to play truth or dare.

The door to Arella's room opened as Raven walked inside, she was sure she lost Lupe and the guard. "Mother… where are you?" She looked around Arella's room and found no clues, "If Robin were here he would be able to find even the slightest clue." Raven decided to try a locator spell to try to find her mother, she sat in a meditating position and levitated. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" She whispered, her eyes turned a pale blue (The thing that she's doing is seen in "Haunted" when Raven was trying to find Robin using her soul-self) and a black spiritual Raven came out of her. A vision or an image of her mother appeared.

 _Arella was tied up, shadows could be seen around her, torturing her. A dark room surrounded her, it looked old and dusty, Raven knew immediately where she was. Arella's white cloak soon became a dark red one, she was unconscious. Raven's soul-self went into Arella, "Mother, wake up!" Raven yelled._

 _"Raven?" Arella whispered, hoping the shadow creatures couldn't hear her. "Get out of here my daughter, they'll destroy you."_

 _"I'm coming mother." She couldn't bear to see her mother like that, weak, bleeding, giving up. Just then, one shadow creature stabbed Arella in the stomach, Raven felt the same pain and woke up out of her trance._

Raven fell backward onto the ground, she opened her eyes only to see Robin holding her. "Raven, what happened? Did you track Arella?"

One tear rolled down Raven's cheek, "She's hurt…" She was worried and mad at the same time, "The shadow creatures have her, they're in the old tunnels of Azarath." Raven was crying.

Robin wiped away her tears with his hand, "She'll be alright Raven, I promise." He let her stand up, "Where are the tunnels?"

Raven and Robin snuck past the guards and into an underground carven, "Follow me, walk quietly, and don't touch anything." Raven continued to walk on. The carven was very dark but Raven was used to the dark so it was no problem for her to move around, Robin, on the other hand, couldn't see anything.

"Um… Raven?" Robin made sure that Raven was still there, there was only black in front of him, he reached out and held Raven's hand, at least he could tell what Raven's touch felt like.

Raven soon saw her mother, she was tied to a shadow chair, unconscious. She quickly ran to Arella, still holding Robin's hand though. "Arella!" She used her powers to free her mother.

Arella woke up and saw her daughter, "Y-You need to get out… of here…" Her voice was weak, she lay in Raven's arms. Just as Raven was going to leave with Robin and Arella, the shadow creatures stood in front of them, surrounding them completely.

"You aren't going anywhere…" One of them said, "The prophecy shall be fulfilled, Trigon shall return, doom will come upon the galaxy." Their voice sounded demonic and dark.

"Robin, I know you can't see but you're going to have to trust me." Raven looked around to see where the shadow creatures were. "On your left!"

Robin threw a grenade to his left, as it lit up he could see Raven holding Arella and the shadow creatures dodging the light. Then it faded back into darkness. "How many are there?"

"About 50." Raven used her powers to destroy some but some dodged, she lay her mother on the ground beside her and let go of Robin's hand. She flew to the highest point in the carven, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The shadow creatures retreated for some time and the carven lit up. Raven looked at her mother trying to get up, "Rest." She told her as she lay Arella down.

"So, your father is behind this?" Robin asked, Raven just nodded and started to heal Arella. Robin looked around and came to some Azarathian words, "Hey Raven, you know what these say?" Raven looked up at the words, her hands dropped and she gasped. "Raven, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"The prophecy…" Raven said, "It's written here. Why? What does it have to do with Azarath?"

Robin used his device to take a picture of the words, there were pictures depicted in stone next to the words, "I've taken a 3D scan of these depictions, right now we need to get out of here before those things come back." But it was too late, they came back and the light faded, it wasn't entirely put out but it was a bit darker.

One of the shadow creatures turned their hand into a shadow knife and cut Robin. Robin used his staff to make them stay back but his mask came off and his blue eyes were showing. Raven then used her powers to blow up the shadow creature, she was so caught up in doing that, she didn't notice one of them heading for Arella. When she turned to face her mother, a black bolt had stuck into Arella's heart, she fell forwards holding the wound. Raven rushed to her side.

"Raven…" Arella whispered, she glowed with a white aura surrounding her, it slowly reached Raven. Raven's eyes turned white and her whole body was surrounded by a white light, she rubbed her eyes and the glow fainted. "I… love you." And with that, Arella's eyes slowly closed.

"Mother!" Raven shook her mother a couple of times but there was no response, she was… dead. "No… you can't…" Raven had tears in her eyes, what she had feared the most happened. She slowly put her mother on the ground and turned to face the shadow creatures, she was still crying, tears were flowing from her eyes uncontrollably, "You will pay for what you've done to my mother." A massive grey raven grew behind her, (before Arella died she gave her powers to Raven, that explains the glow) it charged towards the top of the carven and exploded into pure light, all the shadow creatures were destroyed. She landed on the ground next to Robin, tears were still in her eyes.

Robin put on his mask and grabbed Raven and held her in his arms, "It's going to be alright Raven." He was touching Raven's violet hair, comforting her. "Come on, let's go." Raven stopped crying since she knew she needed to control her emotions or else she would end up destroying Azarath.

Raven used her powers to put her mother in a wooden box, "I need to bring her back to the surface." Raven rubbed her eyes as they both walked back to the surface of Azarath.

In a matter of minutes word about Arella's death spread out, on the day of her funeral, the sky grew grey, storm clouds thundered and lightning shot out of the sky. All the Azarathians and the Titans gathered on a grassy graveyard.

"Azarathians, we stand before one of our greatest leaders." One Azarathian that was wearing a black cloak continued, "Queen Arella also known as Angela Roth has been a great queen, the sacrifices she has made, the care that she has given to our realm and to our people. May her spirit live on forever." He laid a white flower above her grave, it read: Arella/Angela Roth, a good queen.

After the funeral ended, the Azarathians went back to their own houses (It was a tradition to leave after the funeral ended, unless your family), all that remained were the Titans. Raven knelt down in front of her mother's grave, her tears flowed like the rain.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire was concerned about her friend, she had never seen her that sad before. Starfire also had some tears in her eyes as well, she went over to Raven and put her hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry that your loved one has passed on. She shall forever remain in your heart." Starfire hoped that would make Raven stop crying but it didn't.

"Come on guys," Cyborg said, pushing the other Titans away, "Give her some alone time." The Titans followed Cyborg into the palace, Robin looked back at Raven, she had her hands on her arms and didn't move. His eyes saddened as he walked into the palace.

"This… is all my fault…" Raven whispered, "If I didn't come back then the shadow creatures wouldn't come… you wouldn't have…" Raven stopped for a moment, she needed to find the connection between the prophecy and Azarath if she was going to keep the rest of her people safe. She stood up and walked to the Mystery Archive (The place where Raven tried to bring back a dead mouse). Robin saw her leave and decided to follow her, undetected that is.

Raven was back in the dusty library, looking for a book about the depictions she saw earlier on the cavern walls. Robin was hiding behind one of the bookshelves, looking at Raven's every move. She took out every book that she could find explaining prophecies. "It has to be in one of these books, I just know it." She flipped through the pages but still couldn't find the prophecy that she was supposed to fulfill, suddenly one of the forbidden scrolls glowed red, Raven's birthmark appeared when she got close to it. "I'm probably not supposed to read this but… something's telling me that the prophecy is in this." As Raven carefully picked it up a bright white light burst out of it, causing Raven to back up. The scroll floated higher and higher until it exploded, when it did, 4 demonic eyes could be seen, then it all faded. A key in the shape of a raven fell to the ground and without hesitation, Raven picked it up and immediately knew where she needed to go. "The caverns!" She shouted as she ran out of the room.

As Raven was about to enter the caverns, a familiar voice called out, "Raven!" It was Robin. "Wait!" Raven stopped and turned around only to face him. "What's that? What are you doing back here? What was up with that scroll?"

"You were following me!" Raven shouted, angrily, "You saw everything that happened! You-" Raven was cut off by Robin.

"I care about you Raven," Robin said, he took her hands and held them, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Tell me what's going on."

Raven paused, "I-I'm not sure." Her voice was uncertain of what she was doing, "All I know is that this key and this cavern are connected somehow, I need to know how, I need to know why the prophecy is written in Azarathian." She walked further into the shadows but Robin came prepared with a flashlight.

"The depictions on the walls?" Robin asked, "Does it have something to do with those?"

"Maybe, there's only one way to find out." They came face to face with pictures that were carved into the cavern walls, there was a hole in the middle of the painting. Raven held up the key and looked at Robin, he nodded. "Here goes nothing." The key was put in place.

The drawings started to glow, then they moved! Words were spoken as well. "The prophecy was delivered." It said and a picture of Trigon holding Raven in his hands appeared. "The leader had fallen into never-ending darkness." The lines quickly moved and shown one of the shadow creatures stabbing a knife into Arella. "The key of end was found." The key with a raven shape appeared. "The realm shall fall to bits and pieces." Azarath was crumbled but luckily no one died. "The blackbird will surrender." It showed Raven kneeling down before her father. "All hope will be lost." 4 eyes came clear and below them was Earth, it was turned to stone. "The prophecy shall come to pass, only with two hearts of courage can they be reversed." And the voice vanished, the key disappeared and the whole depiction was gone. A new set of words appeared: I had hoped that no one would find this except Rachel, this was left behind by Trigon, the second prophecy, please stop it, only with a true heart will you be able to save the ones you love. Then the words vanished, it was clear to Raven that it was Azar who had left this message behind.

Robin saw that Raven was shocked so he waved his hand in front of her. "Raven? Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"I'm supposed to…" Raven stopped before continuing, "Surrender?"

Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "No, you won't, remember what the voice said? It said that two hearts of courage can stop it."

"Where are we going to find those?" Raven didn't exactly know what that meant.

Robin knew deep down inside that in the end, it would be he and Raven who would stop all this from happening. "I guess we're just going to have to try to find those, but we'll do it together. Um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess." Raven replied.

Robin gulped, "This isn't the best time to ask but… will you be my girlfriend? I mean make it official?"

Raven blushed and kissed Robin on the lips, "Does that answer your question?" Robin smiled and they both walked back to the palace, the sky had cleared into a clear night sky. "Robin?"

"Yes, Raven?" Robin looked at her.

"Thank you for always being there when I needed you." Raven held Robin's hand and leaned on him slightly.

"I would do anything for you Rae." They both soon arrived at the door to Raven's room. "Goodnight, Raven."

"Goodnight Boy Wonder." She smiled and went into her room. On her bed, she found a heart locket. "What's this?" A small note read: For my daughter, Raven, I will always be in your heart. "Mother…" She opened the locket only to find a picture of her as a child and Arella. The picture was taken on a bright sunny day, Arella lifted Raven into the air, they both smiled happily. She immediately put the locket on and went to sleep. The heart glowed a bright white light as Raven drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Note: Not a good place to end the chapter, right? Well, I'm sorry but I need some advice for the next chapter. If you're reading this then please answer some questions that will be useful to me, thanks!**_

 _ **1\. Do you want Arella to come back to life in the future?**_

 _ **2\. Do you want to see any other ships besides Robin X Raven, which other ships?**_

 _ **3\. Raven's heart locket has some magical powers but what magical powers do you want it to have?**_

 _ **Thanks to the people who answer these questions (I'll give you credit if I use your ideas.) So… um… please review? That would mean a lot to me.**_


	6. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. This is a rewrite of chapter 4 because I didn't really like what I wrote._**

* * *

Trigon's Return (Chapter 4)

One day had passed since Arella's death, Raven was still sad but hid it well, Robin could sense that his girlfriend was still devastated and worried since they shared a bond. Even though it was morning, the sky grew dark, clouds blocked out the Azarathian sun, and it was raining.

Raven was in her room meditating, well, before she was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Rachel?" It was Lupe.

Raven's door slid open but she was still in her meditating position, "What?" She didn't seem too happy.

"I was just wondering if you were alright, princess." Lupe actually did like Raven but he was too afraid to tell her, "You seem quite sad from the incident."

Raven got out of her meditating position and turned to face Lupe, "I'm fine." She replied then turned away, "Mind if I go outside for a moment?" It was raining but Lupe thought that Raven needed some time alone so he nodded.

Raven left the palace, the streets were empty and everything just looked miserable, which made sense since it was raining. She pulled her hood up and a shadow umbrella thingy kept her from getting too wet, as she was walking down the empty streets she sensed a presence. It was strangely familiar, a blurred figure ran through the shadows.

"Stop!" Raven shouted, the figure ran faster until they arrived at the lake, it was foggier than usual, "Show yourself!" Raven couldn't see a thing.

The fog cleared a bit and a familiar voice said, "Hello, Raven. All alone?" It was Slade, he came closer to Raven.

Raven took a few steps back, "How did you manage to get here?" The fog covered Slade and he ended up behind Raven.

"I had some help." Slade said, pushing Raven into the fogged lake. "Someone wants to talk to you, Raven." Slade disappeared into the fog but something worse took his place.

Trigon appeared in front of Raven, "Hello dear daughter." He said with his demonic voice.

"How…" Raven whispered, "Impossible. You c-can't be here." Raven was actually afraid, she turned away from her father and thought for a second, "The fog… it's illusion fog! You are not real, you are just a projection of my fear, you are just an illusion." She looked up and saw nothing but the fog. Voices called her name in the distance.

"Raven! Where are you?" Light passed through the fog and Lupe and Robin stood before her. "A storm is coming princess, I'm glad I found you." Lupe said, Robin looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face, "I mean we are glad we found you."

"Are you ok Raven? You were shouting." Robin ignored Lupe and saw that his girlfriend was wet, "Let's get back to the palace, you'll catch a cold." Robin was currently wearing a jacket since it was freezing outside, he took it off and covered Raven with it.

Lupe didn't really like how Robin was being that close to Raven. "Ok then, let's get going." Lupe stood in between them and the three of them went to the palace.

As soon as they arrived, Lupe was called by one of the guards to check the weather forecast, which left Robin and Raven alone. Robin took Raven to her room, "Are you cold?" Robin asked.

"A bit." Raven replied, after they got to Raven's bedroom door she returned Robin's jacket, "I need to dry off, see you later." She kissed him on the lips and went inside her room.

Robin walked to the living room where he saw the Titans looking outside, "Friend Lupe, do you think that this storm will last long?" Starfire asked.

Lupe continued his focus outside, something evil was upon Azarath, "To be honest, I'm not sure, something evil is upon Azarath. I have to assemble the warriors." He walked past Robin and gave him a stare before leaving.

"Hey dudes!" Beast Boy shouted, calling the others to the window. "Who are they?" Hooded figures stood in the palace courtyard.

Raven suddenly burst into the room, she seemed like she was looking for something urgent. "Where is it?" She said annoyingly, she wore the same outfit as the hooded figures the Titans saw. What she wore was a greenish grey long sleeved top that reached to her elbows, the same colored shorts, black boots, a pair of dark grey gloves that covered up the rest of her arm, and a piece of fabric flowed behind her, a hood was connected to the dark grey cloak. "Found it." She held up a silver bracelet and slipped it onto her wrist, just as she was about to leave Cyborg called her.

"Now where is my little sis goin'?" He asked.

Raven stopped for a second and without facing the Titans she said, "No time to explain, I just need to leave." And with that she turned into her shadow raven form and passed through the walls.

Lupe walked into the room and saw the Titans' confused expressions, "You want to know what's going on, don't you?" The Titans nodded, "I said that I would assemble the warriors, right? Well, before Rachel became a princess she was trained by Azar to become a warrior, and she was amazing. I mean… um… amazing as in her skills are amazing." The Titans looked at Lupe, "I-I mean she is amazing just not like that, I mean… um… forget it." Lupe mumbled the last part, it was clear to everyone that Lupe like Raven.

"Um… I think you have a crush on Rae." Beast Boy said. "Admit it!"

"Well…" Lupe blushed slightly but he saw a blond-haired girl falling toward the window, "Look out!" Lupe pushed Beast Boy out of the way. The blond-haired girl crashed into the glass but landed on her feet.

Her bracelet glowed and a hologram appeared, it looked like Raven, "Warrior 345, come in Leader." She said to the hologram. "I'm not sure how long we can hold off the storm."

"Form a stronger forcefield around Azarath, the shadow creatures may be able to break in due to the storm." Raven said, crashes and struggles could be heard in the background. "Hurry!" The girl nodded and levitated out of the room.

"Was that Raven?" Robin asked, he looked concerned, "We should help them."

"I don't know man, they seem pretty powerful and tough." Cyborg continued to look outside while Lupe was fixing the window with magic, "Raven seems to have everything under control, she looks like the leader of the warriors."

Robin joined in and saw Raven taking charge, she seemed so shy and afraid normally but now, she was the leader. "Most of them are getting hurt." He saw Raven crash into a building and then getting on her feet, the storm was unlike a normal storm, it looked as if it were something living.

The storm slowly cleared, at least that was what it seemed, but one final strike changed the city. The storm exploded, causing many more injuries and buildings to collapse, a knockout gas was the storm's final attack before it left, all the warriors fell unconscious.

After the gas cleared, Lupe called the emergency service and they took the warriors who were injured the most to the hospital that was half destroyed. The rest of the warriors were escorted back to their homes until they woke up themselves.

Raven wasn't injured too badly so she rested in her room, Robin paced around her room, hoping that she would wake up faster. At last, it was night time, Robin had fallen asleep on the floor, leaning on Raven's bed. Just a while after Robin fell asleep Raven woke up, she looked around and saw Robin asleep on the floor, he really did care a lot for her. She got out of her bed but her left leg hurt a bit, she levitated Robin onto her bed and pulled the sheets over him.

Raven walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, bruises and scratches could be seen all over her body, so she started to heal herself and change into her normal clothes. She looked out her window and let the wind blow on her violet hair, Raven couldn't help but think about the prophecy, buildings were destroyed just like the prophecy said, there might not be a way to stop it.

A white dove flew to her window as she stroked it she said, "Mother, I wish you were here." Raven looked at the picture depicted in her necklace as the dove flew off, she missed her mother a lot. "I don't want this to happen… I don't want to end the world… I don't want to help him… again." Raven looked up at the clear sky, "I need to leave… I've done enough damage here." She turned to face Robin, he was still sleeping, she decided to meditate to keep her powers under control.

No matter how hard she tried, voices echoed inside her head, "This is all your fault~" They said, "You were the one that brought upon Arella's fate~ You were the one who Trigon is going to use~ You will be the one who will destroy the world~"

Before she knew it, it was morning. She opened her eyes only to see Robin staring at her. "What?" She asked annoyingly.

"Nothing, just seeing if you're alright." Robin said before she got any more annoyed, "You were talking to yourself about the prophecy."

"I'm fine." Raven got out of her mediating position, "How long have you been in my room?"

Robin scratched his head, "Ever since you were knocked out if guess. So, the warriors, are you their leader?" Raven nodded, "What was up with that storm?"

Raven looked down, "I felt Trigon while we were fighting it… it was the next stage of the prophecy. The next one is… the raven shall surrender. I don't want to surrender but I think that I need to leave Azarath, it isn't safe here anymore, and it's not safe for anyone else."

Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder, "If you want to go back we can, I understand that you don't want to hurt any of your friends or family. You don't want to lose anything."

"How can I lose something I never had?" A knock on the door interrupted Raven.

"Princess Rachel." One of the guards said, "The citizens need your help to rebuild the city."

"Sure…" Raven sighed, "I'll see you outside Robin." And she left with the guards.

Robin gathered up the Titans and told them to pack their stuff, Lupe heard the Titans were leaving so he went to find Raven. Lupe wondered around the broken city and finally saw Raven using her powers to fix what the storm damaged.

"Rachel!" He called out to her, "I heard you were leaving."

Raven stopped what she was doing and faced Lupe, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, this storm came because of me, Azarath is destroyed because of me. I'm leaving as soon as I help fix most of the structures here and you'll need to take my place, think you can handle that?"

"It would be my honor." Lupe bowed, "But I will miss you when you leave."

"I'll miss you, too." Raven said, "But we'll always be friends." One of the constructors called Raven, "I'll see you later." And she ran off.

"Yeah, just friends…" Lupe sighed, "I wish we were more."

Close to night time, Raven and the Titans were ready to leave, Lupe was watching them. Raven opened up a portal and the Titans walked into it, before leaving, Raven caught a glimpse of Lupe's emotion of sadness.

"Goodbye, princess." Lupe whispered as the portal closed.

* * *

 _ **Note: Sorry this is shorter than usual I have something I need to do later. I also have created a forum, you can roleplay about the Teen Titans, discuss episodes of the Teen Titans, talk about fanfictions about the Teen Titans, and even have some off-topic chats there, too. The link is on my profile. Anyways, please review, thanks!**_


	7. Author's Note

_**Hey guys, Chocolate here. Sorry for all of these author's notes, I just came here to tell you that I will be taking a break from for about a month or so. I will be back soon, but I sort of got bored of wring fanfictions. I will be going to this website called Wattpad and write some original stories, my account will be the same as my fanfiction account. Oh, and I am currently working on a collab with SilverZone10, she is an amazing author and person, I recommend checking out her stories. That's all I have to say for now.**_


End file.
